realmofadventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Fey ring
By casting this spell, you cause a 5-foot-diameter ring of pale mushrooms to sprout from the ground. As soon as the spell is cast, a fey of your choice appears within the ring of mushrooms. The fey called is an average specimen, unless you know the name of a specific fey, in which case you can try to call upon that specific fey instead. If you call on a specific fey, it gains a Will save to resist the spell. A nonspecific fey does not gain a save to resist. Once called, the fey's initial attitude depends on how different its alignment is from yours. If its alignment is identical to yours, it is friendly. If one component is different, it is indifferent. If both components are different, it is unfriendly. If the fey's alignment is opposite your own, it is hostile. When the fey appears, you immediately make an opposed Diplomacy or an Intimidate check. The DM makes the check secretly, and the check's result determines how the fey's attitude is adjusted for purposes of the spell's outcome. The result of the check plays out over the course of the next minute (or less) as noted below. A hostile fey immediately attacks the caster (the fey acts as soon as the spell is complete). In this case, the fey ring itself withers into black sludge. Normally an attempt to influence a creature's attitude takes 1 minute, but you can break off the negotiation and take other actions beginning with your next turn after completing the spell. An unfriendly fey mocks and insults the caster for 1 minute before returning from whence it came. During this time, you cannot act, because you are assumed to be attempting to sway the fey's attitude with your Diplomacy or Intimidate check. The fey cannot leave the confines of the fey ring unless it is attacked, in which case the fey ring withers as detailed above. If someone attacks the fey, you can break off the negotiation and take other actions beginning with your next turn after the fey was attacked. An indifferent fey answers 1d6 questions posed to it by you before it is released from the fey ring after 1 minute. It is under no compulsion to tell the truth, but it generally doesn't lie if it has no reason to do so. During the 1 minute the fey remains in the ring, you cannot act, because you are assumed to be attempting to sway the fey's attitude with your Diplomacy or Intimidate check. The questions you ask are assumed to be part of your actions you use to change the fey's attitude. A friendly fey agrees to serve you in any relatively safe endeavor for up to 1 hour per caster level. It answers questions, serves as a guide, casts helpful spells, and otherwise assists you as you desire, as long as what assistance you require is not dangerous or abhorrent to the fey. You must complete your attempt to change the fey's attitude before the service commences. A helpful fey agrees to serve you in the same manner as a friendly fey, save that it fights to defend you and takes unnecessary risks to assist you as you require, for up to 1 hour per caster level. You must complete your attempt to change the fey's attitude before the service commences. Instead of spending 1 minute changing the fey's attitude with a Diplomacy or Intimidate check, you can do so as a full-round action. If you do so, you take a -10 penalty on the check. Determine the check result and then determine what the fey does next. A hostile fey attacks. An unfriendly fey mocks the caster for 1 minute. An indifferent fey answers 1d6 questions over the course of as much as 1 minute; asking the fey questions is a free action for you. A friendly or helpful fey serves you as noted above. The fey ring itself remains in effect as long as the fey serves you. If you ever harm or betray the fey, the fey ring immediately melts away and the fey goes free to do what it will; it can return to where it came from via teleportation for up to 1 minute after the fey ring melts, after which the fey remains stuck in the area and must return home under its own power. You cannot call a fey that has more Hit Dice than you do. When you use this spell to call a fey with the air, chaotic, earth, evil, fire, good, lawful, or water subtype, the spell is a spell of that type. XP Cost 500 XP. If you cast this spell in a forested area, you can substitute 2,000 gp worth of magic items as a material component in place of the XP cost. Category:Conjuration spells Category:7th level sorcerer and wizard spells Category:6th level druid spells Category:6th level bard spells Category:7th level cleric spells